Molly's Life
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: Based on LooseScrapper's AAO Arc on DeviantArt. Molly is the teenage daughter of Lance and Pietro.Her mutant powers have just settled in and shes more confused than ever.Where will she end up?SLASH DISCONTINUED
1. Welcome to my life

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I don't own these characters. Cos if I did, I'd be happy. I'm pretty sure that Evan's kid already had a name but too bad. Anyway all characters, except Roic + Jared, Peter and Molly are owned by Marvel. R+J, Molly and Peter owned by Loosescrapper on DeviantArt (link: loosescrapper. deviantart. com just remove the spaces!)

**Warnings: Hinted/ Slight MPreg and Slash! If this offends you, sorry but leave. **

**Quick A/N:** If you haven't read AAO Roic and Jared Arc on DeviantArt by LooseScrapper, I suggest you read that first or you will have no idea what is happening through the whojle thing! So yeah, I don't mind if you read that first and read this another day! Just remember this story!

Summary: Molly is the teenage daughter of Lance and Pietro. She feels like none of her family really understands her. She has to deal with everyday teenage problems: school, homework and of course crushes. On top of that, her mutant powers have just come and she doesn't know how to use them correctly. However, her powers are valuable to everyone, but who shall she choose? And where will she finally feel like she has a true family and home?

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

Molly strolled down the road, thinking to herself. The smell of Spring-time calmed her. It helped her to think. About life, about school, about her family, about what she was. Molly was a very normal teenager. Molly had thick brown curly hair, bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She had a diary bursting with secrets, and what diary would be incomplete with brothers always trying to read it. Very, inconveniently, she did have brothers. Three of them. Two older, one younger. Roic and Jared were twins, both 17. Peter was 11. Molly was 15 but even so, she was the most mature out of her four siblings. She was there for them when they needed help. There were a few things, however, that wasn't normal about Molly's life. For one, she wasn't human. None of her family was.

They were mutants.

They had powers.

Strange powers.

Amazing powers.

Her brothers and her parents all had powers (Molly's powers haven't shown yet. This made Molly feel a bit uncomfortable). Her parents. They were also strange. Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff. Her parents were gay mutants. She had no mother. Only an aunt. Her aunt was also a mutant. But back to the point. Her 'papa', Pietro, had a strange mutation that could allow him to carry babies. She had only learnt about this last year. Peter didn't know that yet, but he would soon.

Molly stopped walking and entered the park. She sat down on a bench and tucked her knees in, laying her chin on them. She breathed in the fresh air and her thoughts continued. Before she found out, her parents had cleverly made up a way for a cover. Her dad, Lance Alvers had 'married' Wanda Maximoff and had children with her. However, she left him after she had Peter. Her aunt had even come round often to prove this story true. They had made a fake marriage certificate. Then a divorce. That was the story of her life so far.

She sighed and got up. Daniels was supposed to meet her in the park 15 minutes ago! Joe was Evan Daniels son. She knew Pietro (she disliked him as he favoured Roic and never paid attention to her!) were rivals and absolutely HATED Evan, but she didn't care! Joe was in the same class as her and they had become fast friends. Especially as they were both mutants (or at least going to be). Luckily, no-one else knew this but she had had a crush on him since 4th grade. He was so cute! He had blonde hair like his dad but hazel eyes. They were the best of friends and told each other everything! They weren't the most popular people in school but weren't exactly the most hated either. She knew for a fact that everyone saw them as the next 'IT' couple and she was secretly pleased with that.

She started jogging home, her papa would start worrying about her actually seeing boys...her dad was less protective but still she didn't want to worry them. The park was almost deserted but she didn't care. She started feeling sick and went home. What was this strange feeling? It hurt everywhere and started giving her a headache. By the time she reached her home, which was a very big modern home, she just about stumbled inside and managed to call out her brother's name:

"ROIC! HELP ME!" she screamed. The pain was getting too much. It hurt like hell! She shut her eyes tight and began feeling weak. She looked up and saw a blur of silver. Roic possessed the power of super speed like her papa. She was actually glad for once that he had this power. She looked up at him feebly, whimpered and fell at his feet

"Omigosh! Molly-what-happened-are-you-okay? How-did-this-happen? Come-on-I'll-take-you-to-your-room!"Roic sped through his speech as he picked her up. "JARED! CALL DAD AND PAPA! NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I THINK MOLLY'S HURT!" he screamed through the house. His voice was carried around but Jared heard it and decided to call the police...

* * *

A/N: Soooo...What do you think? I know it's short but I just want to know whether you guys liked it? This is my first time writing ff AND not to mention slash. And I have more ideas in my head. But since it's early in the story. Any ideas will be welcome! REVIEW! PLEEEEEASEE? It'll make me update quicker :)

I'd prefer no flames but I won't mind if it's constructive criticism (did I spell that right?)

xx~midnight-lady~xx


	2. Powers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**Quick A/N: **Thank you to Jess Wheelton Maximoff for being my first reviewer! It really means alot to me. I know lots of people would say that but really it's really nice to know that someone likes that story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Powers

"Hello, Chicago's Police Department. How may I help you?" a woman's voice answered

"I need to speak to Lance Alvers." Jared said

"Oh, I'm sorry he's currently in a meeting. Who's speaking?"

"It's Jared. Seriously, I need to speak with him rig-"

"OH!! Jared, how are you?! I haven't talked to you since you were ten!"

"Erm.. I'm fine Mrs. Johnson but-"

"JARED WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Roic, a lifeless Molly in his hand. "Our little sister's fainted and you're having a nice little conversation?"

Roic grabbed the phone from Jared and handed Molly over to him.

"Listen Mrs. Johnson, I need to speak to my father RIGHT NOW!! It's about his daughter!" Roic said through gritted teeth

"O..O..Of ....c...course..Right away..."

The twins looked at each other as they waited anxiously for their dad to come to the phone. What would happen to Molly. They stared at her lifeless form and thought of the worse that could happen.

Jared's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Ro...I don't think she's... breathing..." the last word was barely audible

"What?! No-she-HAS-to-be-breathing!!" Roic screamed. He put his face near Molly's face; Jared was right, she wasn't breathing. Roic came away and gave the telephone to Jared, who then put it down on the table and onto loudspeaker.

"I'm running to Papa right now. Take-her-to-Hospital-don't-wait-for-me."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" Jared screamed at him. He raised his hand towards him. Roic was already in the hall when all of a sudden, a red aura appeared round his legs, tripping him over.

"You're staying right here..Just get Peter to contact Papa, he'll be faster than you." Jared said, glancing down at his little sister.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK UNLIKE _SOME_ PEOPLE!!" Peter screamed in their minds

* * *

Peter was in his room doing his homework (well, obviously)

He spent most of his time in his room nowadays, it was his favourite in the whole house. His room may have been small, but it was comfortable. It was very boyish, (under the influence of his brothers) with posters of girls; socks at the most random places and the occasional left over pizza (compliments of Jared). Once upon a time, however, his room had actually been clean.

Peter, after Molly was the next sensible one. And being sensible, came straight home after school and did his homework. But how could someone do their homework with all the noise the twins were making!

He sighed and rolled his dark brown eyes upwards. There was only one thing left to do. He'd send them a full physcic blast.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP? I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK, UNLIKE _SOME _PEOPLE!!"

"Peter, we need you up on the third floor now! Fly if you want, just come here quick!" Both twins responded in their heads

Peter sighed again, got up and floated out of his room as fast as he could, his silver hair flying behind him

* * *

"What do you wa-Oh my gosh...." Peter gasped, seeing his sister unconcious ( A/N: did I spell that right, some one correct me if I'm wrong! thx)

"Contact Papa and tell him Molly's not breathing but her heart's beating"Jared said, tring to disguise the fear in his voice.

"WHAT?! MOLLY'S NOT BREATHING?!" a voice from the phone screamed

"Dad! Finally, yeah, Molly's not breathing but her heart's beating! What's happening to her?" Roic sped through his speech.

"Alright, don't worry, I know what to do. First contact your papa. Then take Molly to Dr. Tantum band tell him that it's an emergency. I'll meet you there and I will promise you, she'll be fine. Trust me" Lance's voice wavered on the last five words.

"But Dad!" Roic said, but Lance had already put the phone down "Peter tell Papa to-"

"Yeah I know I told him to go to Dr. T. I'm not an idiot y'know! Now let's go!" Peter retorted

Roic ran off with Molly whilst Peter went with Jared in his car, all hoping their sister would be okay.

* * *

Lance grabbed his coat and ran out of the office. He and Pietro had waited for this day for ages, but they never expected that the reaction would be this bad. They thought it was bad when Peter got his powers..His tougue had turned yellow!!

In his car, he took out his cellphone. Frantically, he scrolled through the names until he reached Dr. Tantum's name

"Hello?"

"Hey Doc, clear a room, we're coming now. Molly's powers are here..."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter...what do you think? Do you prefer me to write like this or to write like the first chapter? You know, I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this story. I've got one review last time that was greatly appreciated but please, let me know if you like this story or I'll just leave it. I'll write up to Chapter 5 then see what happens....**

Oh yeah and Constructive Critism is happily appreciated, preferably no flames!!! thx!

X~midnight-lady~X


	3. Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own the plot. All recognisable (did I spell that right?) X-Men/Brotherhood/ Acolytes belong to Marvel. Roic, Jared, Bernie, Leah, Peter and of course, Molly are owned by the AMAZING LooseScrapper on DA! ( loosescrapper. deviantart. com) remove spaces.

**WARNING: **WILL CONTAIN LIGHT SLASH AND LIGHT MPREG. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, SORRY BUT YOU CAN LEAVE THIS STORY.

A/N: Thank you **Jess Wheelton Maximoff **for the reviews and **lil' Wolverine** for faving this! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker but my laptop got a virus and I couldn't turn it on properly. It had to get fixed so it deleted everything (this chapter included) so I had to re write it on my computer. Then really ironically, when I got my laptop back, my computer got a virus! So basically, I had to write this chapter about THREE times! :(

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Oh and Italics are telapathy talk! _

* * *

Chapter 3: Hospital

Pietro was not having a very good day.

First off, he was late for work, (A/N: I know he has superspeed and all but let's just say he was okay?) and his boss was annoyed at him for that. But Pietro really couldn't care less. Then he had to write two articles with the deadline being five in the afternoon. His assistant had then informed him that he had a stack of paperwork to catch up on.

Pietro sighed to himself.

The only good thing that had happened so far was that Lance had called him telling him that he had the night off that night. Which _meant _that theu could all spend time like a family for once.

Pietro sat down at his desk and waited for the computer to liad up. Even with the most updated and modern coputers, they were still no match for his speed. He began to type when:

_"Papa!"_ Pietro clutched his head at the sudden psychic blast.

_"What do you want Peter?"_ Pietro replied, still rubbing his head

_"It's Molly! She's in trouble!"_

_"Molly never gets in trouble though..."_

_"Papa! Will you listen to me?! Molly came home a few minutes ago and then she fainted and then she stopped breathing! Her heart's beating though... What's happening?"_

_"Peter, first of all, call your dad, then take Molly to-"_

_"Dr. Tantum, I know. Done. We'll see you there!"_

Pietro frowned after hearing what Peter had told him. Saving his work and sticking a note to the screen for his assistant, telling her where he would be for the rest of the afternoon. Grabbing his briefcase, he left.

* * *

Dr. Tantum's hospital was queit today.

That is until Roic came bursting through the doors. Most people in the corridors just heard doors slamming and a strong gust of wind.

Roic held Molly tight as he headed towards the office door of Dr. Tantum's, an array of colours rushing past him. As raised his free arm to knock on the door, it opened.

"Ah! Roic, come in, come in! Lay Molly on this bed here." Dr. Tantum's voice said from inside the room. Roic nodded placing his sister on the blue hospital bed. He had so many questions to ask. He didn't know how he even formed the next few words.

"Will she be alright?" Roic whispered. Dr. Tantum put an oxygen mask onto Molly and turned round. He looked into Roic's worried eyes and saw the deep concern in those ice blue eyes.

"Hopefully, yes. She won't have to stay here long but I don't know how long she'll be out for. I estimate it will be a couple of days, even if she does awake. By the way, where's the rest of your family?" Dr. Tantum looked around the room, as if expecting someone to jump up from behind a chair or something.

"Their coming, they told me to come first but Papa should be here soon."

Right on cue, Pietro dashed in, still wearing his work suit. His eyes were calm but had a hint of worry in them as he greeted his son and the doctor. Dr. Tantum explained what sort of condition Molly was in and that she might have to stay for a few days.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

Lance arrived around the same time as Peter and Jared. The three of them rushed in, hurriedly asking which room Molly was in. After finding out, they ran towards the given room.

"Oh my G-d..." Lance breathed, seeing his little girl on the hospital bed. She had tubes in her arms and neck, probably taking her heart rate and an oxygen mask covering her pale face. When was someone ever this sick by getting their powers? It was....unatural.

"Do you know what her powers are?" Peter's innocent voice woke Lance from his trance. Dr. Tantum suddenly had five pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Erm...Well, I can't be sure yet. We'll have to see what happens when she-" However, he never got to finish his sentence. There was a sudden quick, but strong tremor that erupted throughout the hospital. Then another. Then ANOTHER. Each lasting longer than the last one.

"Lance! Stop sending those tremors! They'll mess up the equipment!" Dr Tantum screamed over the screaming from outside.

"I'm not doing it!" Lance yelled.

Jared glanced over to where Molly was. She was most definately breathing now but she was asleep. By the looks of it, she was having a nightmare. Her fists were in tight balls and her face looked disturbed.

"DAD! I THINK MOLLY'S CAUSING THEM! CAN YOU STOP HER?" Jared yelled at his father.

Lance rolled his eyes back and stopped the tremors. The other occupants of the room looked relieved but then looked back at Molly. Even though the tremors had stopped, she still wore the same expression on her face. They all crowded round the bed, all confused.

Suddenly, there was another burst, however this time, it came from the sink. The tap had exploded and now water was floating everywhere. Yes, floating. Some of the water drops had turned to ice as well as the tap head itself which was also in the air.

Peter and Jared got ready in case any of those things were about to hit them.

"Doc, what's happening?" Pietro queried as he looked at the floating elements.

"It seems Molly is unconciously using her powers. I assume she can control the elements, or at least manipulate them. I think it could only be earth and water but fire and air we'll have to see." Dr. Tantum exclaimed, suddenly becoming interested in the discovery rather than worrying about the fact that there was a chance the ice could hit them.

Peter who had sort of been listening turned to Jared.

"Hey Jared. Do you think you could hold these from coming near us." Peter waved towards the water, ice and tap now circling the air. Jared nodded.

Peter walked towards Molly and placed his hands on her forehead. Concentrating as hard as he could he projected his thoughts into Molly's mind.

_Molly, wake up. You've got your powers. C'mon wakey wakey!_

Peter didn't hear any response so he tried again, louder this time.

_Molly WAKE UP OR I SHALL SPILL ICE WATER OVER YOUR HEAD!_

_OK! OK! I was awake before, I was just blocking you out! Heh! I wanted to hear what they were saying about me!_

Molly's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: WOW! I had major writer's block for this chapter! I have the baseline of the plot, it's just putting it together! So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to know what happens next? Confused about something? What ever you want to say, please PLEASE review! I know I get a few hits but so far I've gotten 2 reviews from the same person (who I must say, you are amazing Jess Wheelton Maximoff !!) which are greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review please! I think I use the word "please" to much! Any mistakes?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**X~midnight-lady~X**


	4. Texting

**DISCLAIMER: C'mon you know I don't own anything! :) i wish i did though...**

**So I haven't updated since what March? And this is because my laptop decided to break down. :( I had to get a new battery and hard drive and all documents had to be erased. Therefore, all chapters got deleted. this made me sad...**

**Anyway thank you for the millionth time to JESS MAXIMOFF! for adding me to her favourite authors list. You are awesome!**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Molly sat up and looked around her, confusion in her eyes. She was sitting on something which was not the most comfortable thing on the world. She was in a hospital bed, her family and Dr. Tantum all staring at her, holding their breath. She took the mask off.

"What?" Molly asked.

Everyone exhaled at that comment. Pietro and Peter rolled their eyes whilst Lance, Roic and Jared smiled. Dr. Tantum's eyes were wide with anticipatient and excitement.

"Well, Molly, it seems your power have finally kicked in!" The doctor babbled.

"So...What are they?" Molly wished he would just get straight to the point.

"So far, we suspect that you can control earth and water. Not just the that but I suspect maybe little particles or molecules of it as well. This means that you can turn water into ice and vice versa. You can also control some metals _if_ they contain any earth particles in it, which, most do. I suspect that because you can control and water, you might be able to control fire and air as well but it hasn't shown."

Molly just nodded through the wholde thing. So basically, she could control and minipulate elements. She'd have to try wind and fire later.

Her hand slid down her jeans pocket. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

Something was missing.

Her PHONE!

Her head whipped round from Dr. Tantum to her family.

"Where's my phone?"

Jared chucled to his little sister before handing her phone back.

"Thanks!" Molldy smiled

"No problem." Both twins answered back.

Molly began texting instantly, it was Wednesday afternoon and she hadn't been in school for the whole day. Joe would be worried about her.

* * *

A/N: I was going to leave it here but since I've been away, (and unfortunately will be away for at least another week), I've decided to make this chapter slightly longer. Enjoy the rest :)

* * *

"New Mutant signs detected"

A voice of the computer echoed through a base, which lay unknown and hidden from the world.

A man ran in, his cape flying behind him and tapped a few keys.

"Level?" He queried.

"Omega **(1)** " the computer replied

"Current location?"

"Chicago."

"Age group and gender?"

"Teenage, Female."

The man nodded and received the co-ordinates. He left instantly, his white hair flying behind him.

**(A/N:** M is Molly texting and J is Joe)

Molly's phone beeped.

Her family had all left and Dr. Tantum was somewhere else at the moment.

She took her phone out from her pocket and grinned to see she had a message from Joe.

J: Hey how was skl? I didnt go 2day... x

M: Dunno. I didnt go either. r u ill? x

J: Sorta...er...i dont no how to say this...x

Molly held her breath. Was he finally going to ask her out? She waited for the next text.

J: I'm moving skl... :/ x

Molly felt a rush of emotions flow through her. Anger, sadness and shock. Why didn't he tell her earliar? Why now? She was never going to see him again! Tears started streaming down her face, when suddenly her phone beeped again.

J: Molly, r u ok? I dont wanna move u no. My dad wants me 2. x

M: y? x

J: I got my power 2day...x

M: Rlly? Same! x wat can u do?

J: Same as dads but i can my spikes can be ice instead of fire. **(2)** urs x

M: Element manipulation. x

J: Anyways, Im movin 2 a mutant bordin skl in Bayville. They teach u how 2 control powers and its near the c. u go 2 normal skl 2. its sounds gr8 and my dad went there 2. but ill miss u soooo much x

M: sound kl...:/ wen u goin? x

J: two days

M: k i g2g im in hospital so c u soon x

J: night x

Molly switched off her phone. Sighing to herself, she put it away.

Glancing over at the clock high on the wall, she realised that time had passed so quickly. It was 23:27 (3)!

Switching off the light, she lay down on the hospital bed, ready to sleep.

After about twenty minutes, Molly was finally tired. She was about to fall asleep when...

...CRASH!

Molly's window shattered into millions of fragments! Someone covered her mouth all of a sudden to stop her from screaming.

"Don't scream shiela or I'll have to hurt you." A man whispered in her ear, speaking with an Australian accent.

* * *

**(1) I've heard about mutant levels somewhere before but I don't really know how it works. I know that Omega is the most powerful but what about the others? Can someone the other ones? thx**

**(2) I got stuck for ideas okay?**

**(3) That was the time when i was writing this! **

**Woooo! I did it (sorta) I can't update anymore as I have exams next week. :'( I can't believed I updated! I**

**Who do you think broke in? Tell me in a review *wink wink***

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Leave me a reveiw to tell me why please and what you think of this so far?**

**~LoveYouAll~**

**~X~midnight-lady~X~**


	5. Intruder

**DISCLAIMER:  I don't own X-Men. Or Roic, Jared, Peter and Molly. Full disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Thanks Toxic-Melody for reviewing, adding this story to favourites and story alert!**

**I won't forget you Jess Maximoff! Thank you, you are the best! :)**

**Sorry this is going to be quite a short chapter. One thing I'm bad at is filling in little details, which is why it took me so long just to write this chapter! Stupid writer's block...**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**P.S I am SO SORRY for the bad writing of accents. I really can't do it! :(**

* * *

Molly began to panic.

"Now, you won't scream will ya?" The Australian man said.

Molly shook her head

"Now, now Pyro, must you be so HARSH, you're scarin' th' petit femme."

Molly's eyes travelled towards the window where she saw a Cajun man. He held a bo staff in his right hand and about four cards in his left. His eyes were the strangest of all. They were red on black. He then turned to face Molly.

"Alright, if we let go, you aren' allowed t' run or scream. 'Kay?"

Molly thought about this for a second. If she did scream and run, they would probably kidnap her and take her away somewhere. But if she co-operated, she might be able to escape later on. The last option to feign co-operation and then fight with her powers, escaping at the end. She decided to go with the last one

She nodded and the man let go of her.

"Who are you people?" Molly asked, slowly making her way towards the broken sink.

The Australian man perked up, fire in his blue eyes.

"I'm Pyro! Nice to meet ya! This is my buddy Gambit and our other mate, Collossus is outside!" Pyro said this all pretty quickly. Molly looked at him quizzically. "Oh, and this is my pet!" In Pyro's hand, he now had a little fire mouse running around. Molly looked round to the man named Gambit.

"Is he mad?"

"Oui. Now, come wit' us n' don' scream. Dat way, we don' hav' to hurt you." Gambit pulled on Molly's right arm.

"HEY! Molly jerked her hand back. When Gambit didn't let go, she bit him.

"OW! _Mon Dieu!_ (1) Wat was dat fo'?" Gambit whimpered.

Molly ignored him and instantly motioned for water from the tap to come. She had to try and take her chances.

Luckily, it did. The water came flowing out and Molly split the water. Each one looked like a long snake. She directed one each using her hands. The water wrapped itself round Gambit and Pyro. Acting quickly, Molly willed the water to freeze around their feet and mouths.

"Hey! What d'you think you're doing!" Pyro screamed at her. "I HATE WATER!"

"Good." she smirked.

Slowly, but surely, the water began to freeze their bodies. In a few seconds, Gambit and Pyro were both completely frozen. Molly smirked and took a few minutes to admire her work. Suddenly, she noticed a small card on the floor. Picking it up, she scanned the card, taking in as much information as she could. These people had been sent by someone called 'Magneto' there was also a number on it. She then heard a voice from outside.

"Gambit! Pyro! Hurry up!" A deep Russiun voice said.

Molly took this as the cue to go. She pocketed the card and grabbed her bag, with her phone and keys inside and ran for the exit.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Molly arrived home. As quietly as she could, she turned the key and went inside.

"Molly!" she straightened up and turned to face her papa.

"Hi, papa!" she grinned.

"What happened to you!" Pietro asked her. Molly looked like she had been in a really rough battle, which, unbeknowest to Pietro, she had.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? Please?" Molly asked.

Pietro frowned but nodded. Molly smiled and headed upstairs. It was a few minutes before she fell asleep.

* * *

**(1) My God!**

**Right now, I'm going on holiday so you definately won't get an update for at least a week and a half. But I promise, when I get back, I will most definately have a chapter. If not two! You lucky people!**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to happen, I might do it! :)**

**X~midnight-lady123123~X**

**P.S I will have a new story out possibly later today, if not tomorrow. Please check it out! xxx**


	6. Home at last

**A/N: This happens in the following morning from the last chapter and this scene would last about 10 mins. I'm sorry this is so short, because of the unintentional long wait! Oh, by the way, if you haven't already, go to Jess Maximoff because she writes REALLY good X-Men: Evo stories and unlike me, she updates them regularly. I have a seriously long chapter(s) coming up to make up for this. Oh, and it was Jess who made me put this up earlier than intended. So thank you, Jess, for making me get off my lazy bum and work! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters (full Disclaimer on chapter 1)**

**P.S: Sorry if there's as bit of OOC-ness.**

* * *

Molly turned round in her bed and faced the window on her right. She had just woken up and could see the sun rising through the window. The early dawn light shone threw her window, showering the room with an array of bright colours.

She closed her eyes again as she turned round in her bed again to face the opposite direction. Slowly, she cracked open one eye and saw a dark figure

"ARGH!" Molly screamed and fell out of bed. The dark figure covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to try and hold her still. Out of instinct, Molly jabbed her left arm back, hitting the person in the stomach.

They let go.

Molly whipped round to face whoever tried to sneak up on her.

"Sorry, Papa!" Molly grimaced.

"It's OK, that was a good hit though." Pietro grinned. "So, tell me what really happened last night."

Molly started to panic. She was too tired to come up with an excuse last night!

"I ran into a pole...?" Molly tried her luck with that. Pietro frowned and raised a silver eyebrow, completely unconvinced. Molly let out a sigh and pretended to be defeated. "Fine. I came home last night because I couldn't sleep at the hospital. I didn't want to stay and no one could make me! When I was coming home, some cops stopped me because they saw me come out from the hospital. We got into a fight, which I won and I came home."

Molly held her breath as Pietro thought about this story.

_'Seems like she got the fighting from me.' _Pietro thought. It seemed like something that could have happened.

"They didn't find out who you were, did they?" Pietro asked.

"No."

"Good. Well, I guess, call us and we'll pick you up. I don't want you getting into any fights right now." Pietro said sternly. He began to walk out of the room when Molly grabbed his arm

"Oh, and Papa? Please don't tell dad or anyone else? Please?" She tugged on his arm again, forcing Pietro to look at her deep brown eyes. _'Lance's eyes'_ Pietro thought. How could he resist them? Sighing, he agreed and left the room.

As soon as Pietro was out of the room, Molly let out a breath she had been holding. That was just too close. She knew if she had told him about the two mutants who attacked her and the card with the guy's name on if, he would've flipped!

Her phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Joe. Molly picked it up.

"Hey! What's up?" Molly tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but failed.

"Ok, before I go tomorrow, I just need to do something."

"Which is?"

"Will you go out with me? L-like on a date tonight?" Joe stuttered.

* * *

**If you've reached this far, you get a cookie (virtual, but I would really give you one if I could!). You don't have to review because I know it's a pretty bad one. Anyway, the next chapter should hopefully be up on the weekend!**

**X~midnight-lady123123~X**


	7. Date

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except for Joe, and the poor people who got spit on...**

**Quicker update than usual eh?**

**Anyway, important A/N at the bottom, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

_"Will you go out with me? L-like on a date tonight?" Joe stuttered_.

Molly was speechless. Her best friend had FINALLY asked her out! She was ecstatic!

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, okay...I understa- wait, what?"

"Yes! I said yes!"

"Great! So I'll pick you up at six? We'll be back by ten." Joe reasoned.

"Brilliant, that's fine!" Molly said before hanging up.

"BYE KIDS! I'M OFF TO WORK!" Pietro's voice echoed through the house. Damn! Molly had forgotton all about what her parents would say. When she said 'parents', she basically meant 'her papa'. Pietro would be so mad if he found out that she was going on a date with Evans.

Suddenly, she had a plan. She ran down the stairs to where her Papa was and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This took Pietro completely by surprise as Molly hadn't done that since she was seven! Something was definately up.

"Bye Papa! Have a nice day at work!" Molly smiled brightly to him.

"O...Kay?" Pietro left without another word. He wondered why Molly was acting a bit...strange? She wouldn't normally do something like that unless she wanted something. Pietro was going to ask but didn't bother.

Inside the house, Molly heard chuckling behind her. She turned to face Jared and Peter smirking at her. She returned it with a scowl.

"Where's Roic? Don't you guys have school today?" Molly demanded an answer as her chocolate eyes scanned the table.

"First of all, if we have school, shouldn't you as well?" Jared started.

"And second of all, it's a Saturday!" Roic's voice came from just behind her left shoulder. Molly reacted by instinct when she whipped round and punched him in the face. Roic landed on the floor with a very satisfying _THUMP!_

"Wow...Somebody's a bit violent this morning. One second, when did you get back?" Peter looked suspiciously at her. Three pairs of eyes were now staring intensely at her.

"I think I would like to know that as well." Her dad's voice said from the doorway.

Correction, four pairs.

Molly gulped. She couldn't exactly lie and say her Papa brought her back, he wouldn't go along with it anyway.

"Last night."

"When?" Lance pressed for more answers

"Hn." Molly refused to say anymore whilst Lance just sighed. True she may have gotton her looks from him but her attitude was definitely from Pietro. No doubt about it. Especially the stubborness.

Molly poured herself some orange juice and began to think. What was the best way to get her dad to agree to let her go out tonight, without letting her Papa know exactly where she was. There was a number of ways, but one was definitely full proof. She was going to act really goody-goody and happy all day, then she was going to tell her dad that she was going to go out with a friend. Of course, without mentioning where she was going. No way were they going to find out. Her dad would agree but Papa had his ways of getting what he wanted.

Yeah, she was going to do that.

At four, Molly called went and texted Joe. She told him to, instead of picking her up, meet her at the park. He agreed with no questions asked. He had known Molly long enough to realise she always had some sort of reason, though he didn't ask why.

Molly looked down to what she was wearing. It was a simple black tee-shirt with neon rainbow butterflies going up her side. She was also wearing three quartered jeans accompanied with a brown leather belt. On the bottom of the left leg on the jeans, there was a studded 'M' on them. She was also wearing some red converses.

Yeah, she was fine. There was no need to change.

Then again, a little bit of make-up couldn't hurt anyone. Molly rushed up to her room and tipped open the make-up bag. Lip gloss, mascara, nail polish and all other types of make-up poured out of the small bag. Molly picked up a vibrant nail varnish and clear mascara. She wouldn't need any more than that for now.

Glancing at the time, she saw it was , five already. It took her about fifteen minutes to get to the park, so if she was going to go, then her plan would have to start now.

Lance had most Saturdays off, unless it was some great emergency or something. Pietro, however, worked Mondays till Saturdays, quite late as well. He sometimes wouldn't come home until past midnight! So, all Molly had to do is convince her dad not to tell Papa, which of course would be easy.

Skipping down the stairs, she listened to see if any of her brothers were lurking. Luckily, they weren't. She continued into the kitchen, where she found her father sitting at the dining table, still in his pajamas, (who could blame him, it was a Saturday after all), reading the local paper. Molly strolled into the pristine kitchen and subtly made her way towards the coffee machine. She made two cups, one for each of them before sitting down opposite Lance and placing a cup in front of him. Lance put the paper down and gave her a confused look, one eyebrow raised.

"So, Dad. How's work been going? Found anything on the missing people yet(1)?" Molly inquired.

"No. Nothing yet. But it should be close. I might hand it over to someone else. That way, I'll have more days off.

"That's good!"

"Molly, are you ill or something? You don't seem like yourself..."

"What?" Molly asked, playing innocent.

"Okay, I know you. You don't just waltz in here, make me coffee and start a conversation, especially about my work, without wanting something. What is it?"

Molly chuckled.

"Heh. They don't call you detective for nothing, do they (2)?" Her brown eyes sparkled with micheif as she spoke "Anyway, Dad. I need to tell you something. Now, I don't want you to get mad or -"

"Oh G-d! You're not PREGNANT are you?" Lance stood up and slammed his hands on the table for emphasis. Molly just looked shocked!

"Dad! I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen! I'm not fricking pregnant!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Carry on." Lance sat back down and started to drink his now lukewarm coffee.

"Right. Anyway, I don't want you to get mad or anything. Don't tell Papa either okay, because you know how he'll react. I just wanted permission to go out with a friend tonight. I'll be back about ten. You guys have trained me since I was little, I've got powers now so I'll be perfectly safe."

"That sounds...alright. Which friend? Jill? Amaya? Alyssa(3)?

"Joe. Evans." Molly looked at him in the eyes, holding the eye contact.

"Oh."

"Please?"

Lance stared into his daughter's eyes. They may be his colour, but they held the same energy as Pietro's had. The power of their eyes was just amazing. They could be warm, happy and make your heart melt one second; the next it could be cold, dark and full of hate and malice. Of course, their eyes also had the 'pouty' look which got pretty much anyone doing what they wished. Mesmerizing.

He sighed. He knew he couldn't win this one.

"Fine. Besides, your Papa shouldn't be coming home till half eleven tonight. So make sure you're back before ten!"

Molly got up from her seat and took her cup to the sink with a look of triumph plastered on her face. She was going on a date! Before going upstairs to get her bag, filled with essentials, she gave her father a great bear hug and a kiss on each cheek.

* * *

"Oh come on, Evans! I said six at the park!" Molly whispered to herself.

Suddenly, two hands came from behind her. One covered her eyes and the other covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. But Molly reacted quickly and grabbed her attacker by the arm. She flipped whoever it was onto the ground before pinning them in place. However, once she got a good look at who it was, she laughed at helped them up.

"Ow. Molly, that hurt you know! That's not the best way to treat your date!"

"Sorry! But that'll teach you not to sneak up on me again!" She stuck out her tougue playfully as Joe brushed himself off. "So, Romeo, where art thou taketh me?" She laughed.

"Why, I shall take thy fair maiden to the local celebration and keep her entertained! But first, I shalt escort thee to the finest restaurant that exists in the kingdom."

They both fell over laughing at their 'medieval' act. What Molly didn't know was Joe was actually planning to take her to a fair that was staying in their town for a month. He knew that Molly like to have fun and what better way to do that than go to a fair?

Joe took her to a small italian restuarant which wasn't very well known but had good food. Molly decided to have a cream pasta with seafood whilst Joe decided he would go for the traditional bolagnese. The restuarant only had a couple of tables full, including themselves, yet they liked it that way. They chatted about school, lives, family - small talk really. Neither of them wanted to touch the subject of their developed powers or the fact that Joe was leaving soon.

After they had finished, (Joe had insisted on paying for the whole bill), they made their way towards a fair which had recently come into town. There was a circus, a ferris wheel, bumper cars - the works. It was only eight in the evening when they arrived and they planned on spending about an hour and a half there.

Molly had the best time of her life there. Her and Joe had gone on literally every single ride. The ferris wheel went round pretty slowly, so when they were at the top, (being the mischievous people as they were), they were able to throw popcorn down to the unsuspecting people down below. Joe had also won Molly a small Teddy Bear which she was currently carrying around the whole fair.

Time passed for the two teens when Joe finally suggested that they leave as it was getting late. He wanted to go have a peaceful walk in the park to end the date with.

X~X~X~X~XX~XX~X~X~X

Molly and Joe were currently sitting on a wooden bench, with Molly resting her head on Joe's shoulder, hands intwined as they stared up at the dark sky, illuminated with millions of sparkling stars. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. That is, until _somebody_ had to break it.

"Thank you, Joe. That was the best time I've ever had." Molly smiled up at him

"It was nothing. I only wish one thing..."

"What?" He locked eyes with her.

"That I asked you out earlier. You're funny, smart and beautiful; what's not to love. I hate that I'm leaving."

Another silence.

"Molly, I love you."

She was so shocked that she couldn't move. So, Joe took this oppurtunity to lean it. It was now or never. He placed his lips on Molly's for a short sweet kiss, lasting for only a couple of seconds before pulling back. He connected their foreheads and stared deep into her eyes.

"I..I love you too." Molly chocked out. Finally, after all these years. They had grown up together, forming the tightest bond possible. It was a shame that Joe was leaving very soon. She would tresure every single second. They leaned in for yet another kiss, this one lasting longer. Just as they melted into the kiss,

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

* * *

**(1) Yeah, the 'missing people' won't play a big role. It's just something I thought of.**

**HELL! That is seriously one of the longest chapters I've ever written!**

**(2) Heheh. That's a line from LooseScrapper! I don't own it! ;)**

**(3) None of these people will actually appear in this fic.**

**But the names come from here**

**-Amaya: She's going to be a new OC of mine in a Naruto fanfic (if any of you are intereseted) that I'll be publishing -soon!**

**-Alyssa: If any of you read my other Fanfic, On the Run, then you'll know who Alyssa is! ;)**

**THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC, JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

**Oh, crap! Looks like somebody's not very happy... You guys can guess who it is right? Oh well. Obviously they weren't going to do anything! G-d, they're only 14/15!**

**Anyway, I suggest you actually READ this next part. It's important.**

**Right now, I'm not feeling too much in the mood for X-Men. I don't know why either. I have these weird phases where I'm completely obsessed with a fandom, then not really, but I still like it. For example, I used to be pretty obsessed with Twilight, but I don't really read it much anymore. But then, I liked it again. Does that make sense? No? Oh...Basically, I do like X-Men: Evo, just not as much as I used to, for some unknown reason. However, I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MY FICS! I know the feeling of when you read a story, but then the author/ess decides not to continue it. I did feel like that, but decided not to. So, you will still get updates, just not as often (yeah, cos I updated SO much {!} )**

**Sorry...**

**BUT! I am hoping to get another chapter up. I'm aiming for the New Year. I love the holidays, don't you?**

**Anyway**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**and for those who don't celebrate Christmas:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**

**X~midnight-lady123123~X**

**P.S Just so you know, this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written**


End file.
